


Eye for an Eye

by ThePanicRoom



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate take to the stealing of the sugarbowl, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Olaf's father doesn't get in the way, The Schism, The sugarbowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: "You won't throw it!" Esmé hissed, glaring. Her eyes shone with fear, determination, anguish, and so, so many other emotions. Beatrice felt like she was drowning.She took a deep breath and cocked back her arm."I'm sorry..."





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad/so short, I just had to get it out.
> 
> I might revisit and revise later.

The screech, and clacking of fast heels caught up quickly to Beatrice as she shoved the Sugarbowl into Lemony's hands.  
"Go, now. I'll catch up with you." She urged quickly, leaving no room to argue as she turned around to face Esmé, who was storming out after her.  
Beatrice barely missed a poison dart as it whizzed by her cheek.  
"Did you just throw a dart at me?!" She yelled, glaring at the younger woman.  
"So what if I did?" The blonde pushed back, stepping forward, her fingers grasping another from her hair.  
"Esmé, what the hell?!" Beatrice insisted, stepping back and grasping onto one of her own, that was strapped oto her hip.  
She raised her hand before Esmé could reply however, locking eyes with the other woman.  
So many feelings passed between the two.  
Love, Anger, Fear, Lonliness, Longing, Lust, Anguish, the list was too long.  
Both girls were aware of the others feelings, they had acted on them many, many times. It was always played off with promises of it caused by alcohol that never had existed.  
Beatrice cocked back her arm slightly.  
"You won't throw it!" Esmé hissed, glaring. Her eyes shone with fear, determination, anguish, and so, so many other emotions. Beatrice felt like she was drowning.  
She took a deep breath and cocked back her arm.  
"I'm sorry..." The soft words tumbled from her lips, her brown eyes filled with sorrow, and love.  
Esmé froze as the dart flew towards her, and landed square in her shoulder.  
"Fuck." Was the only words that passed by her lips as she fell to the floor.  
Beatrice stood there, staring at the blonde for moments. The moments seemed to stretch on for hours, although it wasn't even a minute before she had rushed to Esmé's side, and fell to her knees. A loud, broken sob escaped Beatrice's lips as she gently pulled the younger girl into her lap.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She murmured over and over, hugging the girl close, pressing her lips all over her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, anything she could reach besides her lips.  
"Esmé, I'm so sorry," The brunette chocked back, her brown eyes filling with tears until they overflowed onto the others own cheeks.  
"Please forgive me, my love," The older of the two begged, pressing her face softly against the blondes throat.  
"Bea..." The girl grit out, her breath shallow and raspy.  
Beatrice didn't look up.  
"Bea... Stop crying... Bea..." Her voice kept cracking.  
The poison was fast acting, but Esmé seemed to be fighting it. Beatrice's heart ached at that thought.  
"Kiss me... One last time... Please...?" The blonde begged, her voice airy, and weak. The 'please' was frail, and sounded defeated, and when Beatrice pulled back, she wasted no time in pressing her lips onto Esmé's own, letting the feeling of her partners body mould into her own once more.  
She gasped into the kiss, jerking away when she felt it.  
She had been stabbed in the neck.  
Gently grasping whaf the item was, it took her less than a few seconds to realize what had happened.  
Esmé stuck her with the poison dart in her hand.  
Staring down at the girl, she only saw a smug smirk, and a weak body as Esmé Squalor rose her own head up to plant another kiss onto Beatrice Baudelaire's lips.  
"An eye, for an eye..." The financial advisor murmured against her lips, letting her body go slack as Beatrice's own started to fail her. Taking one last shaky breath, Beatrice glanced around, opened her mouth, and let loose the loudest, most bone chilling scream she could. And just as people started to take notice, the woman laid herself down, and let life slowly slip from her grasp, her arms still holding on to Esmé tightly.  
'Eye for an Eye, huh...? Clever little cunt.' Beatrice almost laughed at that.  
And she would have too, if not for the first thing she saw upon waking back up was the sight of Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor sitting beside her, large, folded wings behind her back, and an elegant, black dress hanging off of her body.  
It took her breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been killing me since the scene was shown, and even if I kinda prefer the Books over this adaptation: It's still amazing and gives so so much insight we didn't have before!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope this pairing takes off, because they deserved better as friends, and we deserved more screen time with them together.


End file.
